A Black Rose
by RiOt-GaL
Summary: Your Father doen't Love you. Your mother is never there. How far will Draco go to get his fathers respect? Dose it mean killing the one he loves? My FirstFic so plz don't kill me -
1. Default Chapter

The moon that night bathed the land in a silver light. The forest was still as a cloaked male figure emerged from the woods.

He wore a heavy abony black cloak and his face was not visible from under the cavernous hood.

His footsteps were unnaturally silent as he entered the graveyard.

A cloud shifted over the moon plunging the eerie place into darkness but this seemed not to distract the figure. He seemed to know were he was going, like he'd been here before. The figure continued making it's way weaving in between the tombstones, when he suddenly stopped. He had found what he was looking for. He bent down onto his knees in front of the tombstone. He reached inside his cloak to produce a single black rose and laid it down on the grave.

'Happy Valentines' whispered a voice full of hurt, love and loss.

The figure bent over the grave and shook violently and began to weep.

He remained there for an hour crying and the cloud never shifted.

All of a sudden the man seemed to pull him self-together and stood.

"I'll never forget you my love"said the man, and with that turned and silently just as he had arrived left the graveyard behind.

And as he left the cloud shifted and the tombstone became visible.

It was made out of white marble and seemed to glow in the moonlight. And carved into the stone was a name.........

Virginia Weasely

It was another start of Hogwarts year for Ginny Weasely. Alot had happened over the summer, Alot of changes. And in a way Ginny had changed too. Instead of being a small shy 5 foot red headed girl in 5th year she had now reached 5'7 and her mid length wavey hair had changed to a darker shade of Burgundy, rather than the usual Weasely colour that her brothers all still wore. Her once freckled coloured skin seemed to have cleared slightly now. Her blue eyes never seemed to change though. She was now 16 and loving it! But her image was not the only thing that was new she had a fiery attitude to go with it (well it's always been there but she was always to shy to show it -)

Ginny studied herself in the train's bathroom mirror. Her crystal blue eyes stared back at her, around them she wore black eyeliner, mascara and dark eyshadow, giving her eyes a Smokey effect. She wore her favourite pair of hipster jeans that were sort of shredded at the bottom and had a tear on the left knee. Her planing white tank top had a mid length black leather jacket over the top. Her hair was put up in a messy bun sort of half in half out she also wore her silver hoop earings. Over all she thought she looked quite good. Better than the hame-downs she was use to.

Ginny was now working over the holidays in Olivanders wand shop to earn some extra money. It was tiering work trying to find the right wand for costumiers luckily Mr Olivander was always on stand by in case things got out of hand. Ginny's job was to help fetch wands form their shelfs, because of Mr Olivanders old age her couldn't do it himself anymore. She also spent half her time just polishing wand after wand for hours.

Rarely did she serve costumiers, but when she did it would sometimes take over two hours or more for her find the right one. "The wand chooses the wizard Virginia" that's what Mr Olivander always tells her "It's not up to us to choose which one they receive". He was a nice man even though he didn't make alot of sense half the time but the pay was good.

"Gin?" called a voice that was half-muffled cause of the door. It was Hermonie "You finished yet?"

"Yeah!" called Ginny frustatedly. She couldn't get one moments peace lately! It's not that she didn't like Hermonie but everything was getting too much to handle. She bearly saw her parents now cause of the order and if she did they'd always be dashing off to go somewhere. They never stoped to say anything except 'Hi' and if they had time they might manage 'bye' before they were out the door again.

Ginny open the bathroom door to reveal a bushy haired Hermonie that was staring out the window. She wondered what she was staring at. There wasn't much you could see at night and even then there was a thick grey slight of rain blocking anything from view.

Just then Hermonie had snapped out her stare to realise that Ginny was standing in front of her.

"Oh sorry" muttered Hermonie shaking her head dismissively.

"That's aright" said Ginny staring at her best friend who's face seemed pale "what's up?"

"It's just that-" started Hermonie her voice sounded hurt "no don't worry"

"You sure?" asked Ginny placing a comforting arm around her friend.

"Yeah it's just Ron" she croaked looking at Ginny tears welling in her eyes.

"Well we all know that Ron's a prat!" said Ginny playfully

"No it's not that"

"really?"

"I just saw him snogging Lavender!"

"WHAT!!" shouted Ginny causing a few heads to turn to see what's going on.

"HOW DARE HE!" she could feel her hands clenching as the anger swelled up inside her.

"Gin don-"

"That bloody prat! How dare he do this"

"It's alright Gin!"

"How can this be ALRIGHT!?"

"CAUSE WE BROKE UP!" screamed Hermonie as she burst in to tears hugging her friend for support.

"Monie..I'm...I'm sorry" stuttered Ginny putting her arms around her.

"That COW Lavender had him around her finger all of last year!!"

"Oh my god Monie!"

"I know right...what the hell went wrong?"

"Maybe we should-"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE HELL WENT WRONG!!" screamed Hermonie

"THE BLOODY QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!!!"

"No way!"

"YES BLOODY WAY!!"

By now more heads could be seen sticking of compartments muttering to each other and pointing.

"REMEMBER ALL THOSE TIMES HIM AND HARRY WENT TO SEE SEAMUS?!!"

"yeah"

"THATS NOT ALL WHO HE WAS BLOODY SEEING!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco lay awake on his bed watching the dust particles flutter in and out of the light that shone through the curtains of his bedroom.

He lay in silence deep in thought. He was anticipating his trip back to Hogwarts more than anything. Hogwarts was the one place where he had control of his life.

A blood-curdling scream erupted into the deafening silence of the manor.

Draco stomach dropped. Mother...

Acting quickly Draco grabbed his wand from his bedside. He swept across the room wincing as his bear feet meet the cold stone slated floor beneath him. His bedroom door before him slammed open. Draco began to run.

"God Narcssia please be all right," he thought as he increased his speed "Merlin knows what hes doing to her…"

Room after room flashed past as Draco ran through the manor.

"Why in gods name are there so many fucking rooms in this house!" hissed Draco to himself increasing his speed.

"NO LUCIUS!" Draco stopped dead. It was Narssica. Draco stared around his surroundings to see that across the hall from him were the towering mahogany doors that led to the library.

"YOU TREACHEROUS SNAKE! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I BEG YOU!" came the sobbing voice of Narcssia.

Draco reached for the cool brass handle and slowly twisted the nob. Careful to make no noise. The sobbing continued as he quickly sunk into the shadows of the shelves. As Draco reached the end of the row he peered round the corner to see his mother at the feet of his farther. He towered over Narcssia. Eyes full of anger and rage, Draco froze. The only source of light in the room came from the fire place shillioueting the two figures. The bright dancing flames made no difference to the icy atmosphere at all.

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT... NARCSSIA!" he spat her name as though she was a toxic venom. "AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL LEARN WHAT IT MEANS TO BE SORRY!"

Draco watched in fear as his father raised his fist and delivered a power full blow to Narcssia jaw. Narcssia let a cry of pain as her head connected to the cold hard stone floor with a sickening crack that echoed throughout the library.

Draco felt himself cringe at the sight of his weak mother. She was so vulnerable to him. She couldn't take his blows like he could any more.

"You have become weak Narcssia my dear" he sneered at her from above as he retracted his leg and kicked Narcssia in the ribs with such force that she rolled a meter. She let out a cry of such pain that Draco felt as though he would vomit.

Draco watched as Lucius walked over to the limp petite figure that was his mother. Anger surged within him. Why do you let him treat you so mother? All those years I saw he hurt. The marks he left across your neck. Why?

Lucius raised Narciass's head to meet his gaze.

"You mean nothing to me" he hissed so quietly Draco strained to hear, and with that he stood but not with out his hard black leather shoe connecting with Narcssia face once more.

Draco couldn't contain himself any longer. He stepped out from the shadows.

"You basted!" he spat at the man he feared the most.

Lucius's head snapped up at the sudden intrusion. When he recognised who had interrupted him an insane smile played across his face.

"What did you say to me boy?" he said laughing harshly. Draco felt himself go cold. He knew he'd pay for that.

"You fucking bastard!" Shouted Draco. "She's pregnant and you could have killed her!"

Draco watched his father's eyes. Something stirred behind them… was it fear?

"Oh no my boy" laughed Lucius slowly walking towards Draco.

"You see having one failure in the family is enough for me to bear, I shall not make the same mistake again by allowing this tramp to give birth"

Draco looked down at his mother bruises covered her wrists and a trickle of crimson was now visible in her honey blonde hair.

He began to feel the familiar burning at the corner of his eyes. Lucius would never let him forget it.

"It wasn't my fault" murmured Draco looking away.

If Lucius saw his weakness he knew he'd have no chance.

"What did you say boy" snarled Lucius.

Draco clench his fists feeling his nails dig into his palms so deep that they drew blood. Why did it hurt so much? It happened seven years ago? Why couldn't he move on? He knew she meant everything to him…

"Face me boy" hissed Lucius who now stood less than a meter in front of him.

Turning his head Draco smelt the familiar sent of liqueur on his father's breath.

"It wasn't my fault!" shouted Draco into the Silence.

No sooner had the words left his mouth Lucius's fist collided with his jaw. Draco was caught off guard and swung dangerously and hit the ground with a thud. The bittersweet taste of blood filled his mouth.

"You are just like your mother" laughed Lucius kneeling down to Draco "You to are weak"

"You are no more than the dirt that I tread apon…you care only about yourself Draco…You cared to much about yourself that you killed Sky-"

"NO!" screamed Draco. Slowly getting to his feet Draco's vision slipped in and out. The earth underneath him swayed and he leant on the shelf for support.

"I DID NOT KILL SKY!" he shouted shaking with pure anger and hatred for the man that stood before him. He enjoyed tormenting him. He loved to watch him suffer every time he blamed Draco for sky's death. The pain was always unbearable. He knew this pain would never stop never would he forgive himself for what happened that day...

He couldn't go on like this any more…

"It ends tonight..." whispered Draco to himself.

"What nonsense do you speak boy!" demanded Lucius.

"It ends tonight," said Draco lifting his head to meet his fathers gaze. So many years had he feared those eyes. So many years had they tortured him. So many years had they haunted him. But now he needed to break free...

"Don't tell my boy that you think you can over come me" spat Lucius "You have no idea what power I hold"

Something stirred within Draco; it felt as though a flame had come to life. Power rippled throughout his veins, he could sense it surging though out his blood. Magic was on his side. He would win tonight.

"That is true father I do not," said Draco calmly

"But the power you once held over me has faltered and I'm here to take my revenge for those years you kept me in the darkness, fighting off your demon's, fighting away your fears"

Draco constantly watched Lucius's eyes looking for a sign of weakness. But the mask of ice that he himself had inherited hid his emotions well.

"I have no fear," said Lucius looking down at his son loathingly.

"Oh but you do father" sneered Draco

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Me..."

A flicker of fear flashed in Lucius's eyes, Draco striked...

A/N:

Hey guys plz tell me was this any good?

I'm sorry this chapter was crap but it was just an attempt to get rid of my Block but it hasn't seemed to have done anything. Sorry once again I'll be reposting this chapter again and was wondering if I should add on the fight scene or not? Oh well plz review it always makes my day. By the way I don really appreciate Flames, but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, as long as it doesn't put me off writing altogether -

Once again this is a very poor piece of writing from me and I'm sorry


End file.
